Tem-Tar
Tem-Tar is one of Kalask's generals, in charge of making his monsters grow, and privately scheming against the overlord. Character History Tem-Tar is from a variation on the Star Wars universe, in which his nanite-controlling abilities crushed the rebels early on. He joined with Kalask at some point, and was put in charge of finishing off Reality 4510-231 after Kalask defeated its primary defenders. Thus, he was blamed when Anya Maize escaped into the Prime Reality. Only the fact that this development resulted in a challenge for Kalask saved Tem-Tar. When they finally reached the Prime Reality, Tem-Tar was the one to suggest they target the Collins Parkway Bridge to draw Cyber V out into the open. Tem-Tar knew that he would be blamed when Kalask grew tired of the struggle with Cyber V, and decided to use one of Kalask's monsters to eliminate the Rangers first. Choosing Cybrilla, he gave the monster a few upgrades, despite Midnai's cautions, and brought him to attack Jake. After Cybrilla's first defeat, Tem-Tar grew him giant-sized and left the battlefield. Kalask was indeed enraged, but Tem-Tar had caused the Rangers to reveal the Razor Bat, so he was assigned to ferret out any other possible Zords. Panicked, Tem-Tar tried to find a way to force the Rangers' hand. Joined by the newly-healed Emeralde and Thrak, he asked for suggestions. Thrak's response, Neutron, horrified him, but he eventually went along with it. Bullying him into coming into Horizon, Thrak forced Tem-Tar to make Neutron grow, despite Tem-Tar wanting to hold the city hostage with the threat of nuclear annihilation. It failed, fortunately, but Kalask yelled at them for trying to ruin his game. Approaching Kalask, Tem-Tar suggested sending Munch to attack the Rangers, based on his previous successes in Reality 4510-231, and Anya's history with the creature. Kalask was pleased, and approved the plan (though as soon as Munch fled to recover, he threatened Tem-Tar again). Later, Tem-Tar's Nanite Spy latched on to Walter during a battle, and began feeding back information. He was sent to extract Wendy's nanites, but only managed to take a third before Cyber V intervened. Still, his back-up plan of growing Dreads giant-sized bought the villains a little time. While Dreads kept the Rangers occupied, Tem-Tar went to Matt and Mai, trapped in a force field. He gleefully revealed Infiltrator's presence and abilities, and gave Matt the choice of letting them take his nanites or letting Mai die. Of course, Matt acquiesced despite Mai's protests, and Tem-Tar got enough to fulfill Kalask's purposes before the Rangers arrived. Promptly breaking his promise, he departed, leaving Infiltrator to fight the Rangers. His next major encounter with the Rangers occured when he attacked Anya and the Twins with WarMace. When the creature was defeated, Tem-Tar prepared to make him grow, but was promptly blasted onto his backside by Anya and Wendy. While he still succeeded in making WarMace grow, he also retreated to lick his wounds. He was easily swatted aside by the rampaging Tigress before Kalask sent her to Horizon. Treachery Privately, Tem-Tar thought Kalask's plans were growing sloppy, and began to consider "other options." When Kalask and Midnai left for Mekanos, and Thrak made his move, Tem-Tar saw his opening. He went along with Thrak's plan, concealing his plotting, but planning to wait until the dust settled to make his own move. After Kalask's return, Tem-Tar quietly continued finding things "useful." Kalask began reminiscing over old battles, particularly when he'd been fighting on the front lines, more a marauder than a sportsman. Seeing his chance, Tem-Tar encouraged him to take the field himself, which Kalask did. As he fought the Cyber V Rangers, Tem-Tar went to Thrak, telling him that he was on his side, and led him to a lab, where he overrode Kalask's ability to torture Thrak via circuitry. They successfully tested it when Kalask returned. Tem-Tar soon activated his own plan to turn the Rangers against each other: retrieving the soul of one of Anya's resistance comrades from Soul Drinker, he sent him to Horizon, where the Rangers found him. When it came time for Soul Drinker to fight, Tem-Tar revealed that killing him would (re)kill Daniel. He almost succeeded in turning Anya against the others, but they managed to talk her down. However, Tem-Tar's actual plan succeeded: when Soul Drinker died, several alternate versions of Mai were released, revealing Kalask's other little game to the Rangers. He was confident that all he needed do was lure Kalask back into battle with the Rangers for them to destroy each other. When assigned to find out about the source of the Commandroids, Tem-Tar was forced to rely on Futuro, and did manage to get enough results to help Kalask figure out that the new "player" was targeting the Venturases. Futuro's prediction that Kalask would have to interfere personally, twice, became part of Tem-Tar's scheming. In the Horizon War, Tem-Tar saw right through Tornado's holographic Commandroids, but used it to further his own ends. Altering the images so it looked like the holograms were causing real damage, he told Kalask what was going on, prompting him to order his Dreads out to destroy Alphabet Soup once and for all. He also alerted Kalask to the capture of the Techno Rangers, and "accidentally" left a warp portal open after picking up Jeremy and Cindy on Kalask's orders, allowing Tornado to follow them and confront Kalask. However, to his dismay, Tornado chose to fight alongside the Rangers instead of taking his revenge. In the recruitment of Venja, Tem-Tar noticed another likely ally, particularly after Kalask punished her for breaking his rules. The two of them went to Reality 0000-00000-0021 for his next plan, and captured that world's version of Mai Pei. Tem-Tar privately ordered Bounty to lure Takuya and Matt into the Dimensional Limbo for the plan, which he did--though he revealed the scheme to Kalask inadvertently when he reported back. After the battle, Venja roughed Tem-Tar up, furious at the failure. He calmed her down mostly by pointing out she'd gotten some revenge against Kalask, but she decided not to trust his strategies anymore. No sooner had she left than Kalask arrived to confront Tem-Tar. In spite of this, Tem-Tar assured Thrak that it would soon be time to put their plan into motion. Personality Tem-Tar is calculating, intelligent and manipulative, with a distinct cowardly, cruel streak and a love of taunting his foes. He always looks out for number one, whether that means sucking up to his fellow generals or going against them, and is secretly ambitious, wanting to be feared himself. Talents and Abilities Tem-Tar controls his own red nanites used to make monsters grow, which he fires from a tube kept up his sleeve. The same tube is capable of firing energy barrages. He can also levitate, and like the rest of Kalask's forces, generate warpportals. Appearance Tem-Tar has yellowy skin, elongated features accentuated with red markings, pointy ears, no hair, and eight-inch nails. He dresses in robes hung with medallions. Category:Cyber V Category:PR Villains